The Girl and The Tie
by Gleek96
Summary: This begins in 2x09. Puck is a Warbler and he and Quinn have never met. That means that Quinn was never pregnant. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fic and I've had this story idea for a long time, so I hope it will be as good as how I imagined it. Quinn never had Beth and her and Puck haven't met yet in this story. I wrote this chapter in a hurry so I could publish it, but I will edit it later and fix any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anyone/anything in Glee. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Puck was ecstatic. He just found out that New Directions and the Warblers had both won Sectionals and would be moving on to Regionals together. It wasn't so much that the Warblers would be moving closer to Nationals, although that was great. It was that he would be able to see one particular member of New Directions again.<p>

As soon as New Directions began performing and he heard her voice, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He wasn't sure of her name, but he knew that Kurt, the new kid who just transferred from McKinley could tell him.

Through all the cheering from the audience and everyone on stage, he managed to hear a girl from New Directions, the one who sang Valerie, declare that there would be a party at her house tonight and that the Warblers could attend. She does seem like she would like to party. A final cheer was shared between the two clubs before both moved backstage.

* * *

><p>Puck had taken a ride to the party with Jeff and Nick. He didn't get a chance to talk to Kurt earlier so he was determined to find him and talk to him now. He looked around at all the cars that were parked along the driveway and lawn of the house, which was surprisingly big, and couldn't spot Kurt or Blaine's car anywhere.<p>

"I'll see you guys inside," Puck said to Nick and Jeff. "I'm gonna wait out here for Kurt and Blaine." After a nod and a wave from Nick and Jeff, Puck sat on the front step.

After about half an hour, a few Warblers and New Directions had joined the party, but there was still no sign of Kurt. Puck was ready to give up, figuring that either Kurt was already inside or decided not to even come to the party, when he saw Kurt's car finally pull up. He practically ran over, greeting Blaine along the way.

"Kurt!" Puck exclaimed. Kurt stood there for a moment, not too sure of what Puck wanted. He looked over to Blaine who gave him a simple shrug.

"Noah, hello," Kurt said a little awkwardly. He had fit in quite well during glee club but still hadn't had much time to befriend too many other Warblers besides Blaine, so to say he was a little confused at how enthused Puck was to see him was an understatement.

"You know, most people just call me Puck," he replied. Kurt nodded and tried to move around Puck. "No, wait," Puck exclaimed, causing Kurt to jump. "Is it cool if I talk to you first?"

Kurt still didn't know what Puck wanted, but if he wanted to go inside to see his old McKinley friends, he had no other choice but to agree. Besides, he was just a little curious to find out what Puck was desperate to talk to him about. He nodded and told Blaine he would meet him again soon.

"So what can I do for you, Noah?" He said brightly, leaning against the side of his car. Puck didn't seem like the sort of person Kurt would normally associate with considering the reason why he had to transfer, but he was in Dalton and a Warbler, so Kurt figured he was ok.

"Puck." Puck quickly corrected. He didn't know where to start with this conversation. Puck wasn't usually one to talk about a girl with someone, especially someone he only just recently met. He had never really paid much attention to just one girl at a time before, but something about this girl made him feel different. "So, um. How's Dalton treating ya?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by the topic Puck had begun with. "It's been great. I've had no trouble with bullies, so I've enjoyed it. But something tells me that asking about Dalton isn't why you came running up to my car before."

"Right," Puck nodded, running a hand through his mohawk. He's still not sure why Dalton is letting him have his hair this way, but if they're not complaining, he's certainly not. "Well, you used to be in New Directions, so I figure you're the best one to ask. You know the girl that sang at Sectionals, right?"

"You mean Santana? Yes, of course I do. How can anyone not notice her and her loud mouth roaming around the school halls? " Kurt laughed a little, remembering all the times he had seen Santana spit poison at anyone who ever stood over the line.

"Santana?" Puck questioned. "I didn't picture her being a Santana to be honest. And I didn't really see her to be a girl that would walk around with no volume control. At least not all the time."

"Yes, well I would say she has at least 3 victims a day. She certainly did a brilliant job recreating Amy Winehouse, though. Sure, she is a bitch a lot of the time, but sometimes it's easy to look passed that when she's singing."Kurt replied, only confusing Puck more.

"Wait, what? Oh! You're talking about the girl who sung Valerie, right? The one that invited everyone here?" Puck had finally caught on, agreeing that she looked like a Santana. And she did look like she could be a bitch. "I meant the other girl. The blond."

"Oh, Quinn!" Kurt exclaimed. Now the two were both on the same page. "Quinn Fabray. She still has the potential to be a bitch when she's in the wrong mood, but Santana's definitely worst." Kurt smiled at Puck who was now just smiley one of his dopey smiles and repeating that name in his head over and over. Quinn.

"Wait. You're not thinking about hooking up with her or anything, right? Because I've heard rumours about you and your… love life and I don't want you to screw over any of my friends." Kurt looked sternly at Puck for a moment. "Besides, she has a boyfriend, so you wouldn't have a shot anyway."

Puck's smile instantly fell. "What? Wait, it's not the blond guy she was singing with, right?" he asked. Kurt had obviously noticed Puck's mood change.

"That's the one. He's pretty protective over her too, so you better not try anything. But look on the bright side," Kurt said, patting Puck's arm in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sure you can just be friends with her. Once you get to know her, she's a pretty nice person." And with that, Kurt gave Puck once last sad smile before heading inside to join the party.

Puck sighed deeply before following Kurt's lead. When he opened the door, no one looked too wasted yet. A couple of Warblers were running around chasing each other and there were various couples around the place making out. Although Puck didn't want to be nosey, he discovered that none of those couples were Quinn and her boyfriend. That gave Puck _some_ relief. He found Nick and Jeff sitting on a couch and joined them.

"It's about time you come join the party, Puckerman!" Nick exclaimed. Puck assumed he had drunk a fair bit. Jeff just gave Puck a nod. He was obviously the designated driver of the night.

"Did you talk to Kurt?" he asked. "You look worse than when we left you outside before."

"Thanks, dude." Puck replied sarcastically. "Yeah, everything's cool. I was just asking him about this member from New Directions. No big deal." He let out another sigh before turning back to his friends. Jeff was about to say something before Nick interrupted.

"Do you see that girl over there?" Jeff and Puck looked at the girl that Nick was referring to; a short girl with brown hair. Puck recognised her.

"She's Rachel Berry. She goes to my temple. She's got one hell of a voice." Puck looked back at Nick, who was still staring at Rachel. He hit him on the shoulder, earning a wince and an annoyed look from Nick. "See big foot following her around? That's her boyfriend, Finn. I would stay away from him if I were you."

Nick looked disappointed. Puck was about to comment on how he can relate, but he knew that would just make Jeff worry and ask a bunch of questions. "But don't worry, I hear they're not gonna be lasting too much longer. Apparently the giant jackass did something to royally piss her off." This resulted in a happy dance from Nick and a confused glance from Jeff. "Everyone at my temple is obsessed with gossip, it's kind of hard not to overhear," he shrugged.

Jeff nodded. "Of course. Now why don't you tell me why you've been sitting outside on your own for half an hour to talk to Kurt? Surely you could have waited for him in here?" Puck let out yet another sigh, promising himself it would be the last of the night.

"I just wanted to talk to him alone, you know, before I came in here, saw her and made a complete ass of myself." Jeff raised his eyebrows. "_Her_, huh?" He grinned.

"Shit," Puck mumbled. "Yeah, the member of New Directions I was asking about. I still haven't seen her here yet." He was going to stop there but there was something about the way Jeff looked at him that made him want to share the rest. "Lucky I talked to Kurt, too. Turns out she has some douche boyfriend that's overprotective of her. If I didn't wait for Kurt, I would have come in here with you guys, seen her and done something to earn a broken nose from him."

"How do you know he's a douche? He's probably a good guy for her, Puck." Puck looked at Jeff questionably.

"Oh yeah, because I would just walk in and destroy her life, wouldn't I?"

"Calm down, you know that's not what I mean. Come on, Puck. If you really like this girl, first of all, you need the guts to go talk to her. We all know you have guts, so that's not an issue. Secondly, and probably the most important thing, you need to stop doing what you're doing with every girl you lock eyes with." Puck scoffed. "I'm serious, Puck. I know you've never been a relationship guy, so take a hint from someone more experienced than you."

"More experienced? And exactly _what_ experience do you have, lover boy?"

Jeff laughed a little before turning back to Puck. "Are you serious? Last year I dated Lisa for 5 months. You seriously don't remember her?"

Puck squinted his eyes a little. "She was the brunette, right? The one that wanted to play Monopoly all the time?" Jeff opened his mouth in shock. "That was Rebecca, and that was only two months ago. And that proves I've got dating experience. Now, if you want to get Quinn's attention and avoid her boyfriend, you've just got to listen to me."

Puck didn't reply. Jeff found that slightly odd. Puck always had something to say when he had to listen to anyone else. That's when Jeff noticed that Puck was distracted by a beautiful girl with blond her. "That's her. She's beautiful, right?" He turned back to Jeff, who was grinning at Puck. "What?"

"You called her beautiful. Seems like you've already grown up a little, Puckerman." Puck smiled and looked back to her. If it weren't for the blond guy with the giant mouth standing next to her, the sight would be perfect.

"Sam! I finally found you! Come over here, Mike and Artie want to show you something." Finn shouted across groups of people. Quinn's boyfriend, who Puck now knew as Sam, waved to the guys. He turned to Quinn, probably telling her some excuse so he could abandon her for a while. He moved in to kiss her, but Quinn turned away at the last second, Sam only getting in a kiss on the cheek. He didn't seem to care though and didn't hesitate in saying goodbye to Quinn and running off.

Puck watched Quinn for a minute. She stood in the same spot that Sam had left her awkwardly for a while, before moving towards a wall and leaning on it. "If you wanted to talk to her before Regionals, now would probably be your best chance." He was a little startled at Jeff's voice in his ear, but then nodded; telling Jeff and Nick to wish him luck. Jeff obliged, but Nick was still too distracted by Rachel to know that Puck even said anything.

Puck took a deep breath before walking towards Quinn. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself all that much, and if she didn't turn up, Puck really didn't have any other reason to be here. He leaned against the wall next to her. When she obviously hadn't noticed his arrival, he cleared his throat. She quickly turned her head and looked at him. For a moment he was unable to move. He had never seen any eyes like hers, and reality was finally making an impression on his brain.

He opened his mouth a few times, but found no voice. This had never happened to him before. He usually walked over to girls with so much confidence that it practically radiated off of him. He was considering turning around and walking back to Nick and Jeff until Quinn spoke up.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She was obviously confused, probably a little bit irritated with Puck, but he could tell that she was glad that someone walked over to her. She must have been getting bored after her boyfriend left her alone so he could run off with his friends.

It was as if Puck had lost all ability to talk, or at least control his speaking. "Puck. Noah." He found himself saying. Quinn raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"What?" Puck felt like an absolute idiot. He wished that Sam would stroll back over here right now and kick his ass.

"Uh, my name is Noah," Puck said, gaining some control of speaking once again. He even smiled at her. She responded with an amused smile, biting her lip slightly to hold back a laugh. And now that's what Puck was staring at. Great. He fought with his brain until he forced his eyes back to hers again.

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand and he hesitated a bit before taking it in his. She watched him as he shook her hand briefly before just staring at it in his. He must have been standing there for a minute before her voice startled him. "I think I'm gonna need my hand back soon," she said, laughing slightly. He quickly let go and he could feel a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He _never_ blushes.

"Sorry," he laughed nervously. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I'm not usually like this."

"It's alright. I think I can forgive you." She smiled kindly at him. Puck liked Quinn even more as he continued to have this somewhat awkward conversation with her.

"I saw you sing. You were amazing," he blurted out without being able to stop himself. "I really like your voice. If New Directions let you sing at every competition, I'm pretty sure they would win a lot."

Now it was Quinn's turn to blush. "Wow, thank you. No one has really complimented my singing like that before. But I doubt that would ever happen. No one in our club can even compare to Miss Rachel Berry. Even if they did let me sing, we wouldn't win that often."

"Don't say that, you're amazing. In fact, with you singing, I expected New Directions to just take the win and leave the Warblers way behind." Puck liked the fact that Quinn couldn't stop smiling right now, even if she tried.

"You're very kind, Noah. But the Warblers deserved to win as much as, if not more than us. Warbler songs are incredible."

"Well how about we settle this and say the judges made the right choice then?" Both began to laugh and Puck made a quick glance over to Jeff who was giving him thumbs up. "Oh, and by the way, feel free to call me Puck."

"Puck? Why Puck? Do you play hockey or something?" Puck laughed.

"No, my last name is Puckerman, so all of my friends call me Puck. Only my family call me Noah. And Kurt."

"That makes more sense," Quinn nodded. She briefly looked towards where Sam ran off to before. Puck thought it couldn't hurt to be a little nosey.

"You looking for someone?" Quinn was unable to find her boyfriend, so she turned back towards Puck.

"Just my boyfriend, Sam. He was supposed to stay with me tonight but he obviously finds more joy in running around like idiots with Finn and the guys." Puck was sure he saw an eye roll in there somewhere. "Now I guess I'm supposed to hang here around looking awkward until I have to take a drunk Sam back to his house."

"Well for the record, if I got to take someone like you anywhere, I would be sure to have you by my side the whole night to show everybody that you're mine and that no one else can go near you. Someone would have to be an idiot to do anything to let you go." Quinn smiled softly at him again, turning away to hide another blush.

"You're really sweet. Sam's sweet too, but he's never said anything like that to me before."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Puck and Quinn stayed side by side against the wall. In that time, they had both exchanged phone numbers and told each other to keep in touch until Regionals. They had to say goodbye after a few hours when Sam was so drunk that he fell backwards and broke Santana's glass table. Kurt was right about her; she had a very loud mouth.<p>

Finn and Mike dragged him to Quinn's car where he fell asleep pretty much straight away. Quinn didn't look too happy that he had gotten as drunk as he was, but she still managed to put on a smile as she said goodbye to everyone. Puck stood on the driveway watching her car drive away. Jeff walked up to him.

"You looked like you had a good time tonight. After the start of course." Puck nodded in agreement. That was probably one of his most embarrassing moments.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. But obviously I started doing something right. I got her number and we both promised we would keep in touch until Regionals." Puck was beaming now.

"Well done, my friend. Well down. Now let's say we both haul Nick into the back on my car and try to get him to shut up about Rachel. It will be a tough job, but other people have left as well and I'm sick of Nick attempting to write drunken poems about Rachel for one night." They both laughed as they headed inside to get Nick.

"Yeah. To be honest, the only reason I had to stay here just drove away with her drunk douche of a boyfriend, so I'm good to go now."

"Don't worry, Puck. You seem serious about this girl. You've never been serious about anyone before. Maybe someday soon she'll realise that her boyfriend is a douche for leaving her alone at a party and make the right choice."

Puck nodded and helped Jeff drag Nick out of the house. "I hope you're right about that one, Jeff."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you so much to everyone who has already added this story to their favourites or alerts. And a special thank you to becksgirl for my first review! I'm really glad people seem to be enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or any of the characters from Glee.**

* * *

><p>It was the week after Sectionals and Puck was sitting in Math class with Jeff. In his old school Puck would just skip maths, but Jeff insisted that Dalton wouldn't take skipping class lightly and made Puck promise to go to every class. At first, Puck just rolled his eyes at Jeff, but after a while he found out that his classes weren't <em>that<em> bad and decided to appreciate how good a friend Jeff was being. Puck also found out that he was a lot better at maths than he thought, so he had already finished him work for the lesson.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Jeff, who was just as good at maths as he was. "So," he whispered. "You haven't updated me on this whole Quinn thing for a while. What's new?" Puck was always expecting Jeff to ask about something personal. He always wanted to help. Well, that was what he said. Puck told him it was probably just because he was nosey.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much to update on. I haven't talked to Quinn since the party the other night." Jeff gave Puck a confused look.

"But didn't you say you both promised to keep in touch? I thought you were totally into this girl. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just don't know if she'll want to talk to me again now that her boyfriend is probably going to be with her all the time. Maybe I was just a distraction." He turned back to the front of the room again and started drawing random pictures on a piece of paper.

Jeff sat silent for a moment before a smile took over his face. He leaned towards Puck. "You're totally nervous again, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Puck defended quickly.

"The other night you weren't going to talk to her because you were nervous then too. But you did talk to her and you even got her number and promised to keep talking to her. Now you're nervous again. And don't even try to tell me it's because of her boyfriend, because that's never been a problem for you in the past."

"Ok, I will admit I might be a little nervous to talk to her again. But you saw her, right? Who can blame me?" Jeff chuckled before reaching for Puck's backpack next to his desk and grabbing his phone. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Relax! I'm not doing anything." Puck watched as Jeff did something with his phone and handed it to him. "Ok, I lied. I just texted Quinn."

"What! Come here, you little-" The school bell interrupted him and Jeff quickly collected his things and ran towards the door. "Saved by the bell. You're lucky!" Puck shouted after him. He threw his things in his backpack and left the class room.

Jeff must have already found Nick because he was cautiously standing behind him to keep safe from Puck. "Hey. I hear you're texting your girlfriend or something?" Nick greeted.

"She's not my girlfriend." He moved sideways to glare at Jeff. "And what did you say to her? Nothing to scare her off, I hope." Jeff was about to say something when Puck's phone vibrated, alerting him of a new text message.

All three boys looked at the phone in Puck's hand. "I guess we'll find out," he said, glaring at Jeff once more before opening the new message.

**From: Quinn  
>Haha, almost! I'm in glee club listening to Rachel complain about how we almost lost Sectionals. Save me!<strong>

Puck looked back up to Jeff, confusion all over his face. Jeff laughed. "I told you to relax! Did you really expect me to confess to her that you were in love with her or something?"

Puck laughed a little as well. "Ok, that's true. I'm still confused though. What did you say to her?"

"Well, I was just going to simply ask how school was going, but I had to ask her the way you would ask. So I said 'Hey, how's school? You holding a torch to the place yet?'"

Puck chuckled. "Ok, that's not as bad as what I thought," he said, giving Jeff a high five. He got his phone out again, now that he understood her part of the conversation.

**To: Quinn  
>I totally would come save you if it weren't for Dalton being really strict about skipping. But I can at least distract you with my texts! Is Rachel always like that?<strong>

"My plan worked. I'm an awesome matchmaker!" Jeff exclaimed.

"In that case, you should totally set me up with Rachel," Nick added.

"Dude, I'm _texting _her. It's not like we just started dating." Jeff shrugged.

"It's still an accomplishment." Puck chuckled as he received another text.

**From: Quinn  
>Yes, please distract me from this torture! She does this sort of thing a lot, but it's a little more drastic today. Apparently she and Finn broke up or something.<strong>

Puck hit Nick's arm to get his attention. "Looks like you might actually need the help of the amazing matchmaker over here." With Nick's confused look in reply, he continued. "She broke up with her boyfriend."

With this, Nick cheered and started doing his 'happy dance,' which was well known by the other Warblers. He suddenly stopped and turned to Jeff. "Dude, you need to help me!" He began as he pulled Jeff by his arm and started dragging him away. Puck smiled and shook his head.

**To: Quinn  
>Well, that news definitely made Nick happy. He even did his happy dance!<strong>

From: Quinn  
>Is Nick your friend? How does he know Rachel?<p>

**To: Quinn  
>Yeah. He's a Warbler. He was at the party the other night. He was the very drunk one on the couch. He doesn't know Rachel, he just saw her and fell in love with her!<strong>

From: Quinn  
>Haha, that's hilarious! I didn't see him. I was too distracted by my own drunk boyfriend to notice another drunk guy on a couch!<p>

**To: Quinn  
>Yeah, you're boyfriend went kinda crazy, huh?<strong>

From: Quinn  
>Not only that, but he completely ditched me as well. I'm sure he knows I'm mad at him though. I haven't talked to him since the party.<p>

**To: Quinn  
>Well if he's stupid enough to ditch you he deserves to be ignored. And it might be bad to say, but I'm kinda glad he did, cos I got to talk to you <strong>

From: Quinn  
>Wow, Puck! What a way to make me feel special! Thank you. Glee's finally finishing up so I have to go. I might call you later.<p>

**To: Quinn  
>Well, I try ;) haha. Awesome! Talk to you later, Quinn <strong>

Puck grinned to himself. He hoped that by Quinn saying that she _might_ call him, she meant that she definitely would. He celebrated quietly, unlike Nick, and went off to find Jeff and Nick.

* * *

><p>"Puck, I doubt she's gonna call you the second school finishes. Calm down, will you?" Puck was pacing around Jeff and Nick's dorm room. Nick was sitting on the floor laughing while Jeff was trying to get Puck to at least sit down.<p>

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I'm freaking out. I never freak out." Jeff finally grabbed Puck and pushed him to sit down on a chair.

"Maybe this girl just means a lot more to you than the others." Jeff shrugged his shoulders and passed Puck an Xbox controller. "Here. Just play a video game until she calls to calm you down a little."

Nick suddenly looked up. "Wait, Quinn is in New Directions, right? So do you think she can give me Rachel's number or something?"

"I dunno. She isn't exactly friends with Rachel, bro. You want her, you've gotta work for it," Puck replied as he started playing Xbox.

Nick frowned. "No fair! It's pretty much because of Jeff that you got to talk to Quinn. At least just help me out a little," he begged.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Well I don't think Quinn will be able to help. Why don't you go ask Kurt?" Nick jumped to his feet excitedly.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that before?" He quickly ran over to the door and opened it, looking back at Puck and Jeff. "I'll see you guys later." They both rolled their eyes when he left the door wide open. Typical Nick. Jeff stood up to go and close it when Puck's phone started ringing. Puck looked up at Jeff, and before he could say anything Jeff was already making a move out the door.

"Hey, wait up, Nick!" he yelled. He turned back to Puck. "I'll talk to you later, bro." And Puck was left alone in Nick and Jeff's dorm room with a ringing phone. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Quinn replied cheerfully. "And before we continue, I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you since the party. I won't get into the fine details, but my mum has been lonely lately and she's wanted me to spend all of my time with her."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I mean, I could have called you as well. I guess I just haven't found the time."

"Well that doesn't matter, we're talking right now so either way everything still worked out. So, how's life at Dalton treating you?" Puck chuckled. "What?" Quinn asked in an amused tone.

"I pretty much asked Kurt the exact same thing on the night of the party. Must just be a good conversation starter, huh?" Quinn laughed.

"Maybe we both just suck at starting conversations. I mean, the other night you thought telling me your name in an awkward way would be a good conversation starter, too!"

"God, don't bring that up. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! But to be fair, it did work in the end."

"Don't be embarrassed, it wasn't that bad. And if you ask me, I thought it was adorable!"

"What? Noah Puckerman was _adorable_? I didn't think I would see the day when someone called me adorable!" It was natural for Puck to use humour to cover up what he's feeling. Right now he was pretty sure his heart had given up on him and stopped beating. He didn't understand why Quinn had this sort of effect on him. He'd never experienced anything like this before.

Quinn giggled. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You have the potential to be adorable!" Puck was about to say something when he heard someone in the background saying something to Quinn, although he couldn't actually understand what they were saying. He heard some sort of struggle on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Who is this?" Puck jumped at the sudden booming voice. He assumed it was Santana, as he has seen firsthand how loud her voice can be.

"Uh, it's Puck." There was silence on the end of the line for a moment.

"What the fuck kind of name is _Puck_?" He couldn't help but laugh, and once again he heard a struggle between the two girls and Quinn trying to talk Santana into giving her phone back. "So, _Puck_, let's say you tell me what brings you here, on a phone call to Quinn. Unless it was just so I could think of a million hilarious jokes about your name."

"First of all, Puck's not my first name; my first name is Noah, so lay off. Secondly, I'm obviously on the phone to Quinn to talk to Quinn, not to be interrogated by you, so once again, lay off." He heard Santana laugh dryly.

"Ok, it sounds like you have bigger balls than I thought you would. Oh, and for the record, Noah isn't any better than Puck. In fact, I'm convinced you just randomly dialled Quinn's number to ask her if she will help you build your ark." Once again, as if on cue, he heard another struggle. This time, however, Quinn must have actually won her phone back.

"Hi, it's me again. Sorry about Santana. She can be a little… obnoxious sometimes."

Puck chuckled slightly. "Nah, it's cool. I can take whatever she's got. She's actually pretty funny." Quinn laughed.

"So, listen. Santana has been pushing me to tell Sam he needs to pay for a new table to replace the one he broke the other night. If I let her talk to him she will be a lot harsher than she needs to, so I better spare him from that. Although, he's still going to know I'm angry at him."

"Oh. Sure. I should get going anyway. I have to…" He had to think of something to say quickly. "go shopping with Kurt and the other guys." Puck scrunched up his face in confusion. Did he actually just say that?

Quinn giggled. "Ok, have fun doing that. Santana is about to go hunt down Sam, I should go. But this time I actually will stay in touch! Talk to you later, Puckerman?"

"Oh, are we on a last name basis now? Sure thing, Fabray! Actually, can I call you Q? It can be like my nickname for you. Unless someone else already calls you Q. It can still be your nickname though. I can-"

He was interrupted by Quinn's laughter. "You're babbling! No one calls me Q, so I guess it can be your nickname for me." He heard a loud crashing sound. "Ok, Santana's getting impatient. I need to go now. I'll talk to you soon!"

He would have added on a goodbye, but Santana was yelling by now and he was laughing so hard he couldn't speak when Quinn finally hung up. He put his phone down, smiling. That had gone well. He didn't embarrass himself as much as he could have and Quinn told him she would talk to him again soon.

He sat there for a few minutes before remembering that he was alone and headed to Kurt and Blaine's dorm room to find his friends.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Puck's classes, he was laying on his bed finishing up on some homework. Once he finished, he made his way over to his desk and placed the pile of books down with a proud grin. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.<p>

**From: Nick  
>Dude! I just saw the girl you're in love with!<strong>

To: Nick  
>What? Where?<p>

**From: Nick  
>She's walking through the corridors with Kurt. He's talking her to his dorm room.<strong>

To: Nick  
>Wait, she's at Dalton?<p>

**From: Nick  
>Yup! But she probably won't be here for too long with the time it takes to drive back, so you better go see her soon, bro.<strong>

To: Nick  
>I will. Thanks by the way, dude. I owe you one!<p>

**From: Nick  
>Really? Ask her about Rachel for me and we're even!<strong>

Puck rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He didn't want to rush over there to see Quinn straight away, because he figured that she was probably talking to Kurt about something, so he sat on his bed and anxiously waited about ten minutes before getting up and running to Kurt's dorm room door.

He knocked and a few moments later Kurt opened the door. "Noah! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

Puck smiled at Kurt. "It's Puck, and I was just seeing what you're up to. Mind if I come in?" Kurt gave him a knowing look.

"Have you talked to Nick in the last half hour?" Puck pretended to act confused.

"Nick? Nope, only Jeff. So I can just go in, right?" Puck moved passed Kurt, who sighed and quietly cursed Nick.

Quinn was sitting on Kurt's bed with her back towards the door. "Quinn?" Puck said, trying to emphasise in his voice that he was 'surprised'. "Hi. So what brings you to Dalton?" He paused suddenly when Quinn turned around and he could see that she had been crying.

Kurt walked passed him. "Actually Noah, Quinn was just here to talk to me about something. Maybe you could leave for a while and come back later, if you're still interested in 'what I'm up to'." Puck gave Quinn a concerned look, completely ignoring what Kurt said.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" He asked, moving closer to her.

Quinn cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just drama at McKinley," she replied. Puck heard the shakiness of her voice and sat down next to Quinn.

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about stuff, you know, if you want." Quinn smiled at him.

"Thanks Puck. You really are sweet, you know?" Puck returned her smile. "Maybe it will help talking to you. You've been pretty helpful about this already since I've met you."

Puck nodded. "Sure. If you want we can go to my room so Kurt can have his back." Kurt was quick to interrupt.

"No way, Puckerman. God knows what you've done in there and I don't want you to have Quinn trapped in there." Puck gave Kurt a warning glance.

"My room's not that bad. And if we don't go in there to _talk_, then we are staying in here and you're leaving instead." Puck thought it was necessary to emphasise to Kurt that all they would be doing was talking.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, but you better take care of yourself in there, Quinn." Puck rolled his eyes and led Quinn to his room.

"Sorry about that. Kurt seems to think I have a problem." Quinn laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Kurt can get a little judgemental sometimes, don't take it too personally." Quinn walked over to Puck's desk and saw the pile of homework. "Huh, I didn't really picture you as a homework guy," she joked. Puck chuckled.

"Well, I never was until I came to Dalton. I guess I just have friends who look out for me and help me do what's best for me. This school probably saved my life."

"Wow, that's great, Puck. Maybe I'll get to meet your friends one day. Even the one who is obsessed with Rachel!"

"Oh, about him. He kind of asked me to see if you've got Rachel's number or anything. I wouldn't have asked you about it but I owed him. Don't ask why." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I think I do have it. I don't even remember when she managed to put it in there! I'll text you it." She took her phone out and sent him Rachel's number.

"Thanks. He'll be a happy man!" Puck sat on his bed and Quinn joined him. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

" you remember how yesterday I had to go ask Sam about Santana's table?" Puck nodded. "Well I talked to him about that and I went to leave and he started complaining about me ignoring him. I told him that I was only ignoring him because he was a jerk at the party and he just said I need to get over it. Then I turned around to walk away and he grabbed my arm pretty tight, so I told him he was hurting me and suddenly he just went crazy saying that it was a mistake to start dating me because I never put out. He said some other stuff too, but by that point I was to angry to listen to him."

"As you would have been. You know, from what Kurt told me about Sam, I figured he wasn't that bad a guy, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, well I guess I was wrong too. After that I told him to go screw himself and I left."

"That was probably for the best. To get away from his crazy ass."

Quinn sighed. "I hope so."

"I think the best thing for you to do now is to just forget about him. I mean, look at you, you can probably date anyone you want. You don't need assholes like him hanging around." Quinn blushed slightly.

"Thanks Puck." She looked at the time on her phone. "I better get going if I want to get home before my parents start going crazy." Puck nodded and stood up with Quinn.

"Ok, well it was awesome to see you again Quinn."

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing on Saturday? Maybe we can hang out or go see a movie or something? Or I can come here and meet your friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure Nick and Jeff will like that. Nick will probably be kissing your feet after I tell him you gave me Rachel's number." They both laughed as Puck walked Quinn to the door.

"Ok, I'll come here on Saturday then. I'll text you when I'm nearly here." Puck smiled at her.

"Sounds good. Seeya, Q!" Quinn walked into the hallway and turned around laughing slightly.

"Bye, Puckerman." she replied as she waved and walked away. Puck smiled and closed his door. He really needed to thank Nick later.


End file.
